


Knowing His Place

by ellia



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, D/s, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian knows there's something not quite right about Monica's relationship with Verone, figuring out the answer may cost him everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing His Place

**   
Knowing His Place   
**

Brian can't quite put his finger on it, but he knows that something's wrong. It's been niggling at him ever since they left the club, and now that they're all back at Verone's house he'd determined to figure out what it is.There's something about Verone's behaviour that doesn't seem right. At first Brian had assumed he was being warned off Monica. Verone had certainly seemed possessive if her, but there was something about their interactions that struck Brian as being false.

Undercover work is never easy, and Brian knows all too well that the lines have a tendency to blur when you play a part too long. But despite his earlier suspicions he doesn't believe Monica's switched sides. He wishes he could just ask her what's going on, but he doesn't figure he'll get the opportunity; besides one of the unwritten rules of the undercover world is that you don't question other agents about how far they might have to go in order to get the job done.

Monica's been playing the part of Verone's girl to perfection, but the body language is all wrong, Brian would bet his life that they aren't fucking, and if that's true then he needs to figure out why. Because this time it isn't just his own life in the line; and as reckless as he is about his own safety, he's no intention of letting Rome get killed on his watch. Not when he's responsible for dragging his friend into this mess to start with.

He's been watching Verone and Monica closely ever since they got back, trying to pick up some clue by what they say or do, but so far he's got nothing. Verone seems to look at Monica like she's a possession, a beautiful piece of art that belongs to him, and that he likes to show off. But there's no passion in his eyes when he looks at her, no hunger, and he hasn't touched her in any intimate way. It's almost like they're both going through the motions, giving people what they expect to see.

When Monica offers to give Roman a tour of the grounds Brian expects Verone to object, but instead he just raises his glass to them, and tells them to take their time. Rome sends a quizzical look in Brian's direction, but he can't give his friend answers that he doesn't have himself.

It's only when he turns back to Verone that he figures out what's going on. Because he finally sees that passion he's been waiting for, only it's directed at him, not Monica. He empties his glass in one long swallow, needing the alcohol to help him cope with what he's pretty sure is coming next.

He isn't surprised to see Verone tilt the bottle in his direction, obviously offering him a refill. He crosses the room, not really wanting to put himself so close to the other man, but he's got no real excuse for saying no. When both their glasses are topped off, Verone raises his drink and clinks it against Brian's glasss, saying, "We should make a toast, to a fruitful relationship perhaps?"

The words are practically purred, and Brian only just manages a quick nod in response, before taking a sip. He's not played this game in a long time, and Verone's far too dangerous for Brian to risk getting drunk around him.

He's trapped between Verone and the desk, and there's no graceful way for him to get away, so he tries to make his body relax, and waits to see just how the other man is going to play this.

"You were watching Monica earlier, staring at her in fact."

"I didn't mean any disrespect, it's just she's a beautiful woman, but I'd never…" Brian's scrambling for an excuse, so he's almost relieved when Verone interrupts him.

"You spent almost as much time staring at me, I felt like an object under study. But perhaps that's more true than I suspected, were you studying us Mr O'Conner, trying to figure us out?"

"You had me investigated, I just like to know who I'm working with."

"_For, _you are working for me, perhaps you would do well to remember that."

"Of course, it was just a figure of speech, I know what my place is here." Those words bring a smile to Verone's lips, and Brian wonders exactly what he's said to amuse the man.

"Monica's a beautiful woman, a great asset to my organisation. Do you know what makes her so valuable?"

"Not really, I guess you wouldn't keep her around if she wasn't good at her job." Brian knows he's walking a minefield here, trying to figure out what Verone wants and what he knows, so he keeps his answers as neutral as possible.

"Yes she is, but I can find someone to be good at her job just about anywhere. No, Monica is valuable because she knows her place. At my side whenever I need her to be, she's always ready to play her part. What about you Brian O'Conner, do you know your place?"

"Behind the wheel, going wherever you need me to go," Brian manages not to flinch when Verone just chuckles at his answer, and runs his fingers along Brian's neck before stepping back and giving Brian a little room to breath.

"So very dangerous your job, so easy for accidents to happen, don't you think?" There's no amusement in Verone's voice, and when Brian follows his gaze, he sees Rome passing by the window. The threat's clear, and Brian knows that his options have been narrowed to just one.

He puts his glass down, and leans back against the desk, making sure to hold Verone's eyes. "I've always believed in laying the groundwork, doing whatever it takes to make sure accidents don't happen."

"Whatever it takes? Such a wonderfully vague description, it opens up so many possibilities." This time Brian doesn't have to think up an appropriate response, because Verone doesn't give him the chance. Leaning in close he takes Brian's mouth in a hungry kiss.

Brian lets his lips open under Verone's, allows the man access to his mouth, and he's shocked by how good it feels. Verone's an excellent kisser, and it doesn't take long before Brian feels his body start to respond to the sensual assault. When Verone pulls away Brian feels his body sway closer, trying to recapture the man's lips.

"Such an expressive mouth," Verone reaches up and rubs his fingers across Brian's lips, letting his thumb slip between them for a second or two before moving his hand to Brian's shoulder and pressing down. "It says so many things, makes such tempting promises, how well does it keep them I wonder?"

Brian gives into the gentle pressure and sinks down to his knees, he can feel Verone watching him, but can't quite bring him self to raise his eyes. His fingers are shaking slightly, and he fumbles with the fastenings of Verone's pants. He sighs with relief when he feels his hands brushed aside, and Verone does the job for him.

He swallows hard when he gets his first look at the man's cock, it's not overly long, but it's thick and hard, pre-come dripping from the head. Brian doesn't stop to think, just leans forward and licks at the salty liquid, the bitter taste a reminder of his younger days, when he'd spent as much time on his knees as he did behind the wheel.

He hears Verone groan when he licks along the length, and that's all the encouragement he needs. Closing his mouth around the Verone's cock, he starts to suck. He twirls his tongue around the silky flesh, takes the cock as deep into his mouth as he can without gagging, it's been years since he's done this but he soon finds himself falling into a familiar rhythm.

His own cock is achingly hard, trapped in its denim prison, and he's shocked by how turned on he's getting kneeling for this man. He feels fingers twisting in his hair, holding his head in place, and then Verone seems to lose control. No longer content to wait for Brian to get him off, he's fucking Brian's mouth, his hips driving his cock into Brian's throat with every thrust.

Brian gags on the length at first, struggles for air, but then his body seems to relax into it, his throat opening up and taking everything Verone gives him. Then he feels Verone shift a little, and suddenly there's pressure on his own cock. Verone's got his boot pressed tight against Brian's cock, and he feels his own hips twitch in response, as he tries to get some relief. Every movement he makes causes Verone's foot to rub across Brian's imprisoned cock, the friction a curious mix of pleasure and pain that Brian's never experienced before.

"You like it like that, don't you? Like to have someone stronger show you where you belong. I told you that Monica belongs at my side because she knows her place. She knows I can give her everything she wants, things her employers at the DEA can never provide." Brian tries to pull away in shock, but Verone just tightens his grip, and keeps going.

"She belongs at my side and you belong here, kneeling at my feet taking my cock whenever I want you to." Verone makes one last thrust, pressing his cock deep into Brian's throat, making him struggle for air as bitter liquid floods his mouth.

Verone presses up harder with his foot, grinding his boot against Brian's cock, and Brian feels his cock pulse and twitch and then he's coming, his body arching and twisting under Verone's touch as he finds his release. When Verone finally lets Brian go and pulls away, he almost collapses, his mind and his body are wrecked, and he's got no idea what Verone's going to do to him.

When he gets himself together he looks up to see Verone staring at him, he's a little pissed that the other man looks so composed, he hasn't got a hair out of place, whereas Brian knows he must look about as bad as he feels.

"Don't bother trying to figure out what I want. Thinking for yourself is what seems to get you into trouble, like I said from now on all you have to do is remember your place and leave everything else up to me." Brian's startled when Verone bends down and takes his lips in kiss so soft, it's almost chaste. He feels himself lean into the gentle touch, only pulling back when he feels Verone's hand stroke across the damp patch at the front of his jeans.

"And don't try to pretend that you don't want this, you enjoyed yourself entirely too much for that to be convincing. You like it like that, like having the decisions taken out of your hands. You and your friend Mr Pierce are much the same in that; and I'm sure he's not giving Monica nearly as much trouble as you're giving me."

Brian shakes his head, tries to deny that he wants any part of this, he can't even begin to deal with the thought of Rome and Monica, but Verone gives him no time to catch his breath. Just presses their lips together, pushing Brian down to the floor, settling between his legs, and grinding their bodies together.

He keeps trying to tell himself that he doesn't want this, but his body isn't listening. He's responding to Verone in a way that terrifies him, and he knows he isn't getting out of here until the man has everything he wants. He's no idea how far Verone's going to take this, how long he's planning to keep Brian playing the whore for him.

But as frightened as he is of Verone, he's more scared of himself; of the way he's so easily slipped into this role. It's only been one night, but he's already so caught up in the way Verone can make him feel, that he's not sure he wants to leave, and that's more terrifying than anything the man might do to him. He can fight Verone, but he's never been any good at fighting his own desires, and this time he isn't sure he even wants to try.


End file.
